james_bennettfandomcom-20200214-history
Bucks Fizz
Bucks Fizz is a British pop group which was most notably for winning the 1981 Eurovision Song Contest in the Republic of Ireland with the song "Making Your Mind Up". The group was formed in January 11, 1981 in the United Kingdom by Nichola Martin and Andy Hill. The pop group features four song vocalists: Cheryl Baker, Mike Nolan, Bobby G and Jay Aston. They received attention for the dance routine which accompanied the song, in which the male members of the group ripped the female members' outer skirts off to reveal much shorter mini-skirts beneath. The group went on to have a successful career around the world, but Republic of Transmania also had released a single with "Making Your Mind Up" which had entered the charts released on March 26, 1981 and firstly peaked at number 6 and reached number 1 on April 3, 1981 on which was heard on the Top 40 programme broadcast on TBN Radio 1 airing on April 3, 1981 with Stereo FM recording hosted by DJ Andrew Cunningham, and "The Land of Make Believe" heard on January 4, 1982 on TBN Radio 2 which entered the Transmanian charts during the Top 40 programme hosted by DJ Charlotte Bronson that became a Transmanian No. 2 hit. Bucks Fizz have sold over 15 million records worldwide. The Transmanian version Career The Transmanian version was conceived by singer-songwriter Graham Bell in December 1990 which was used to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the winning song "Making Your Mind Up" by Bucks Fizz written by Andy Hill and John Danter. In January 1991, Bell and his girlfriend and singer Olivia Aurora-Webber sought out to form a Transmanian version of the UK group of the same name to lip-sync the 1981 Eurovision-winning song. In February 6, 1991, Bell first recruited the singer Roberts Gaston to the group as male member of the group and he contacted Martin Hodstaffer to join them and his girlfriend Aurora-Webber recruited an actress Catherine McIntire and songwriter Olivia Griffin to the group as the song vocalists. Movie Success On March 11, 1991, Bell and Aurora-Webber is trying to conceive an unknown drama and comedy film for the group to spend a life around Somerset West and London Town. In March 20, 1991, the songwriter of the winning song John Danter had called the group Transmanian Bucks Fizz according to Bell. In April 9, 1991, Bell and Aurora-Webber had paid over £104,170 to create a movie starring the group they had conceived according to Danter, Bell and Aurora-Webber have asked director and CEO of Cannon Pictures, Ltd. Michael Drew Maddon to direct, produce and write a film his girlfriend conceived which was slated for a October 1991 release. Reaves contacted Bell and Aurora-Webber to join as a music producer. Production of the film began in May 6, 1991 and ended in July 18, 1991. The CEO of the Transmanian-based Indian Television and Film Distribution International, Pvt. Ltd Shiv Gupta has announced that his company will distribute and produce Reaves' new directed film. Category:Pop groups Category:Musical quartets